Three Men
by FeedtheFlames
Summary: What happens when you put three men with a baby? 5th and last chapter, Three Men and a Wedding.
1. Three Men and a Little Baby

"No you have to lift her up!"

"Push it under her!"

"No not the dirty one you idiot"

"Careful Rodney"

"What?"

"Like that?"

"Yes!"

"What are you guys doing?" Weir asked as she walked into the infirmary. Ronan stood holding a baby doll up in the air.

"We're teaching Ronan how to change a diaper." Sheppard said.

"Ronan shouldn't you be in the delivery room with Teyla?" Weir asked.

"She kicked me out." He said.

"And you waited till now to learn?" she asked.

"Well we were trying to cheer him up and he mentioned that he didn't even know how to change a diaper so we decided to teach him." Rodney said.

"Teach, you practically did it for him." Sheppard said.

"Ronan?" Becket called. Ronan headed to the room.

"Guys, come see her." Ronan said a few minutes later. They walked into the room, Ronan was holding the baby and he no longer seemed like the tough warrior that they knew. The men just melted over the little baby. They left a little while later, Sheppard and Weir hand in hand and Rodney meeting up with his wife down the hall.

"Hello." He said.

"So, Weir told me you taught Ronan how to change a diaper." Laura said. He nodded. "I didn't know you knew how." She told him.

"Well I had to learn something from Sheppard." He said.

"Well that's good cause you're going to need those skills soon." She told him. Rodney stopped walking and pointed at her.

"You… you're…" he didn't finish his sentence but fainted on the spot. Cadman laughed and woke him up practically dragging him back to their bedroom. She didn't think she would ever trust the three men with her child.


	2. Three men and a Little Lady

"Did you find her?"

"No!"

"Elizabeth's going to kill me!"

"What do you mean Elizabeth's going to kill you it's my daughter and my wife put me in charge!"

"Hey guys what's up?" Ronan asked walking up to them with his daughter, Jackie, and Sheppard's daughter, Danielle hand in hand.

"We lost Casey." Sheppard said.

"What do you mean we?" Rodney yelled. "You were the one that lost her." The men continued arguing until Rodney felt a thump on his leg, he looked down and their stood his 2 year old daughter.

"Daddy!" she laughed. Sheppard saw relief go through his eyes as he picked up his daughter.

"Casey where were you?" Rodney asked.

"I was following Uncle John." She said. Rodney frowned at him and Sheppard shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know she'd follow me?" he asked.

"You guys are hopeless." Ronan said.

"If we're so hopeless, where are Jackie and Danielle?" Rodney asked. Ronan looked down to realize that the girls had let go of his hand.

He and Sheppard started searching frantically. They heard giggles followed by a smirk on Rodney's face.

"Ha ha very funny." Sheppard said as he reached behind Rodney and pulled Danielle out. Ronan did the same.

"I thought it was." Rodney said still holding his daughter.

"If you guys think this is hard, wait till John Junior arrives." Teyla said as she walked up. Rodney smirked at Sheppard.

"Aren't boys more active than girls?" Ronan asked. Sheppard went pale.

"I'm doomed." He said.

"Your not the only one." Teyla said smiling and Rodney cracked up as Ronan also paled.

"Oh boy." Sheppard said and Ronan nodded.

"Rodney aren't you supposed to be watching Christopher too?" she asked. Rodney went pale and ran off with Casey in his arms and they all cracked up.

"How long do you think before he realizes his room is the other way?" Sheppard asked.


	3. Three men and a LOT of Children

"DAD CHRISTOPHER HIT ME!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Ok cut it out!" Rodney yelled coming into the room where 4 year old Christopher and 7 year old Casey were arguing. "Now what's this all about?" he asked.

"Christopher hit me!" she yelled, Christopher was about to protest but his father glared at him.

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"I don't know." She said looking at the floor, Rodney looked at Christopher.

"She wanted a high five, I missed." He said giggling.

"Did you do it on purpose?" his father asked.

"No." He said still smiling.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"STOP!" Rodney yelled. They looked at him. "If I give you guys a treat can you pretend to get along until your mother gets home?" he asked. They nodded eagerly and he handed them each a chocolate bar. He walked back into the other room where Sheppard stood smirking with his two children hiding behind him.

"Girls day out I guess, mind if the kids hang out with Christopher and Casey?" he asked. Rodney shook his head and Jake and Dani ran into the kid's room. Ronan was over soon enough with his two kids Micah and Jackie. As the kids played in the other room the dads sat and talked.

Eventually they started to nod off. "Ok we can't all go to sleep, Rodney I say you take first watch." Sheppard proclaimed as Ronan smirked.

"ME!" he shrieked. "May I remind you that your in my apartment!"

"Fine, fine I'll take first watch." Sheppard said. Rodney and Ronan were soon asleep and as much as Sheppard tried to stay awake he just couldn't. When Rodney woke up he quickly hit Sheppard over the head. Ronan was up soon after.

"Sheppard fell asleep." Rodney said.

"Sorry but I was up all night with Jake." He said. It took them about ten minutes to realize that the other room was strangely quiet. They glanced at each other then jumped up and ran into the room.

"Ah crap" Sheppard said as they walked into the empty room. They were quickly running all over Atlantis. Finally they all met up in the infirmary where they heard Carson's gentle voice.

"There ya go." He said. The dads walked into a curtained off area and saw all the kids huddled around the youngest member of the group, Micah. Carson was putting a bandage on his arm.

"What happened?" Ronan asked protectively.

"Micah fell and cut himself, we tried to wake you guys but you are sleepy heads, so we took him to Uncle Carson." Dani said.

"Well that was a wise decision." Sheppard said. "Just next time leave someone to tell us where you went so we don't worry." Sheppard said. Dani smiled at the praise. They herded the children back to Rodney's room and waited for the moms to get home. Unfortunately nap time came a little to quick for the children who were dropping out like lights one by one.

Ronan was the first to take his kids home, one in each arm. Sheppard left next, Rodney put his children in bed and watched as they slept. It was a peaceful sight and though the children were high strung and to active sometimes these were moments he wished didn't come so often. He loved chasing after his children and having fun with them, being their protector and they're friend. He liked it when they smiled at him because they outwitted him again. He loved his children. When Laura finally came home they were up and about again. She made dinner and they ate it greedily, Rodney smiled at them and Laura looked at him strangely and as he watched them sleep once more she came up and wrapped her arms around him.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Just thinking how much I love them." He said. She smiled, there were times when Rodney became sentimental and she loved those times.

"Does that mean you want another one?" she asked. He smiled.

"Maybe." He said. "I'd like to ask them first and make sure they're ok with it, they're old enough to start making decisions and I wouldn't want them to be unhappy with a decision we made." He said. She smiled, and hugged him tighter.

"I love you." She said. He turned around and looked at her.

"I love you too." He said. He kissed her as he thought that another child wouldn't be that bad.


	4. Three men and teenagers

Three Men and Teenagers

Three Men and Teenagers

"AH! You're the most infuriating person in my entire life!"

"Hey Casey rules are rules."

"I hate you!"

Rodney sighed and sat down as Casey stormed off into her room and Laura came up behind him rubbing his shoulders.

"Honey would it really be so bad?" Laura asked.

"Laura, its Kavanaugh's son!" Rodney said loudly. Laura smirked as he stood up and walked away from her.

"Honey you can't judge people by their parents." She said. Rodney sighed.

"I know." He said.

"This isn't about Kavanaugh is it?" she asked. Rodney shook his head. "You're not ready to let her go yet are you?" she asked. He shook his head again.

"Honey at one point they grow up." She said.

"But why does she have to grow up now?" he asked. She sighed and kissed him.

"Honey I don't think she grew up over night, I think you've been ignoring the fact that she's been growing up all along." She said. He sighed and looked towards his daughter's room before heading over to it.

"Casey?" he said knocking.

"Go away!" she said and he could hear the tears in her voice. Laura turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

"Case please open the door." He said, there was no response other than the sobs coming from the other side of the door. "Casey if you don't open the door I'll unlock it myself." He said.

The door opened and he saw a puffy eyed wet cheeked Casey staring angrily at him. He pulled her into a hug and as much as she wanted to pull away she didn't.

"Case, maybe I was wrong." He said. She looked at him startled. "If you really think he's a good guy… then who am I to restrict your relationship." He said. Casey smiled brightly and hugged her dad.

"Thank you Daddy." She said. She washed her face and ran out of her room and Rodney sighed. He sat down on her bed and looked around seeing pictures of when she was little and such.

Casey ran back in and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I love you Daddy." She said and ran off again. He smiled and rubbed the spot where she kissed him.

Then Sheppard walked in and sat down sighing.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked coming out of his daughter's room and sitting next to Sheppard on the sofa.

"Oh Dani wants to go through the stargate…" he said. Rodney smirked.

"So why not let her, Casey and Chris have gone through many many times." He said.

"I know but…" Sheppard hesitated and Rodney understood.

"Ah, that will be a sign that she's growing up won't it?" he asked. Sheppard nodded. Rodney hesitated, "I just let Case go on a date with Kavanaugh's kid." He said grimacing.

"What?" Sheppard asked. "Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Case says he's a nice guy and who am I to hold her back?" he asked. Sheppard sighed, Rodney had a point.

"Fine I'll let her through the gate but only to a safe planet one that there will be absolutely no problems on." Sheppard said.

"Um…" Rodney hesitated and Sheppard looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well I was just going to say you better not go with her or else there will be trouble… bad luck seems to follow you around." He said. Sheppard whacked him with a pillow just as Ronan came in.

Ronan sighed and sat down on the sofa as Rodney and Sheppard looked at each other knowingly.

"Teenage Girl problems?" they asked at the same time and Ronan nodded.

Sheppard and McKay smirked. "It's time to let her go." Rodney said. Ronan looked at him startled.

"Well… that's the problem you're having right?" he asked.

Ronan stared at him a moment before answering, "No, Jackie beat up a kid in her school." He said.

Rodney and Sheppard looked at each other before cracking up. Ronan glared at him but soon found himself laughing too.

"So who was it?" Sheppard asked.

"Kavanaugh's kid." He said. Rodney and Sheppard looked at each other and smirked then Rodney got a look of fear in his eyes and jumped up and ran. Ronan and John looked at each other confused then jumped up and jogged after him.

They caught up to him right as he ran into the sparring room where they heard screams and sickly thuds.

Casey sat on top of Jackie pulling her hair, Jackie rolled over on top of Casey and tried to get her to let go, meanwhile Dani was trying to pull them both off each other.

"Guys cut it out!" she yelled trying to pull them apart. McKay, Sheppard, and Ronan stared for only a moment before they each went to their respective daughter and grabbed a hold of their shoulders.

Sheppard pulled Dani away from the fight and Ronan pulled Jackie off as Rodney grabbed a hold of Casey's shoulders. There hair was a tangled mess and Rodney could see bruises forming on his daughter's arms.

"What is this all about?" Sheppard asked in an authoritative tone.

"Jackie beat up Jason!" Casey yelled.

"That's because he's a pervert!" Jackie yelled back.

"I didn't have anything to do with this." Dani said raising her hands.

"Good." Sheppard said smiling at his daughter.

"He's not a pervert he's my boyfriend!" Casey yelled at Jackie.

"Yeah right! He's dating like half the girls in our class!" Jackie yelled.

"No he's not!" Casey yelled back.

Just then Jason walked into the room. "What's going on?" he asked. Casey looked over at him and smiled, he had a black eye and a few other bruises but to her he still looked cute. Then a girl walked up behind him and looked around she smiled sweetly at Jason and he blushed. Casey fumed.

Jason saw her and nervously backed out of the room, Casey shook herself from her father's grip and raced after him.

"Oh boy…" Rodney said. They soon heard Jason screaming and Rodney ran out as well as the rest of the group to see Casey on Jason's back pulling his hair.

"Get off me Case!" he yelled. Rodney pulled his daughter off of Jason and he glared at her, she glared back and he walked away. She huffed and ran off to her room. Rodney sighed as her friends followed her to comfort her and leaned against the wall.

He put his head in his hands and sighed again, he looked up to see Ronan and Sheppard smirking.

"Oh like your girls don't have guy problems." He said. Ronan and Sheppard glanced at each other worriedly.

"Never mind, let's get something to eat." Rodney said. They nodded and went off to get food. Rodney had no idea how he was going to live out through his daughter's teenage years.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this." He said barely touching his meal.

"Wait until Michelle gets to the age." Rodney's head shot up at the mention of his 8 year old daughter and sighed as his head plopped down into his food.

"Yuck." He said without removing his head and Sheppard and Ronan laughed.


	5. Three Men and a Wedding

Three Men Walking Down the Aisle

"I can't handle this right now!"

"Why not!"

"Cause I have to leave… crap right now. I'll talk to you after the wedding."

"Dad come on!"

"No Michelle I already had one problem with Casey and Jason!"

"Yeah but that was Kavanaugh's kid."

"So?"

"This is Carson's? Please?"

Rodney sighed as he looked at his daughter's pleading eyes. "Fine, he can't be that bad." He said sighing heavily.

Michelle smiled. "You're the best." She said jumping up and kissing him on the cheek.

Rodney smiled remembering when his other daughter did the same thing.

"Rodney we're going to be late." Sheppard said in the doorway, Ronan was there too in a very Satedan looking suit.

"Well you guys got cleaned up well." Rodney said.

"Yeah well it's nice we can get this all over with in one shot."

"Who would've thought that our girls would all get married on the same day?" Ronon asked.

Sheppard and McKay looked at each other and shrugged.

The wedding was massive. So many people Rodney had known since before they had opened their eyes, so many mixes, they all looked just like their parents in one way or another and it was easy to see resemblances. Some of them had a sad look in their eyes, some had lost parents, moms, dads, some had even lost siblings do to the war with the wraith, but that was all over now. The wraith were gone, everyone was safe.

So Rodney could focus on leading his daughter down the aisle, many bridesmaids walked in front of them.

Rodney caught a glimpse of his wife. She was so pretty, just like her daughter. As he led her down the aisle he smiled at her. She had tears in her eyes, she had softened quite a bit since they had children.

Rodney frowned as he looked at the handsome man standing at the altar. This was the man he was giving his daughter to and he felt tears brim at his eyes as he stopped in front of him.

He handed his daughter over to the man then sat with Laura.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her temple as tears streamed down his face as the ceremony went on.

He glanced over at Ronon and John, both had tears in their eyes though they seemed to want to deny it, the women of course were crying very hard.

He was proud of his daughter, she had chosen the right man, he knew that. He trusted her.

Then as they turned around and their names were announced Rodney wiped his eyes and clapped.

The father daughter dance was the best. His first and last dance with his daughter. He was never a dancing guy but he loved dancing with his daughter.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know daddy. I love you too." She said smiling at him.

"No matter what you'll always be my little girl, my baby." He said kissing her forehead.

"I know daddy, I love you." She said leaning her head against his chest. Rodney felt the tears coming back to his eyes.

It was hard to let go, but he knew she'd be happy.

Memories flew by in his head. Of him teaching Ronon how to change a diaper and then of his wife announcing the first birth of their child, of running all over Atlantis trying to keep track of toddlers, of how mature they were when one of them was hurt. When Casey went on her first date and now walking her down the aisle. What would come next? He didn't know, he loved his daughter and he would be there for her as long as he could, for the rest of his life.


End file.
